


As ready as I'll ever be

by schrijverr



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Dark Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Gen, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 23:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20629325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrijverr/pseuds/schrijverr
Summary: I was listening to ‘As ready as I’ll ever be’ from the Tangled series and I reall felt like it conected with dark!Hiccup, who finally has enough of the haate and snaps, so he sides with the dragons against Berk.





	As ready as I'll ever be

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, you can also find this fic on my tumblr, which is @schrijverr as well.  
Hope you pop in and say hi!!

**\--Hiccup--**

_Believe me, I know_  
_I've sunk pretty low_  
Hiccup looked at his dad, he was met with disappointed sad eyes.

_But whatever I've done you deserved_  
Hiccups eyes hardened, this was necessary he told himself. This was the right choice.

_Hiccup…_  
That was his dad

_Quiet!_  
He hissed

_I'm the bad guy, that's fine_  
_It's no fault of mine_  
He had tried so hard to be the good son, the good warrior, the good viking. He was done. He had tried and it was never good enough. So he had sided with the ones who had accepted him.

_And some justice at last will be served_  
This would be his show of strength. He’d make them regret ever doubting him.

_Please, listen!_  
He ignored Astrids call, it was too late for her too. She had chosen her side.

_Now it's time to step up_  
_Or it's time to back down_  
_And there's only one answer for me_  
He had to do this. He couldn’t leave his new friends behind. They had cared for him and loved him. 

_And I'll stand up and fight  
He had trained, he wasn’t as clueless as everyone thought he was._

_'Cause I know that I'm right_  
He knew that everything they thought they knew about dragons was wrong, he knew he was right. The others just couldn’t see that and that was their fault, not his.

_And I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready_  
_Ready as I'll ever be_  
He had to be. There was no other choice.

**\--Astrid--**

_Now it's time to rise up_  
_Or it's time to stand down_  
_And the answer is easy to see_  
Hiccup was going crazy. Everybody could see that. He was claiming dragons were good while everything had pointed to the opposite. He had to be put down.

_And I swear by the sword_  
She sharpened her back up sword and weighed her ax in her hand. 

_If you're in, get on board_  
She was given the task to lead and lead she shall.

_Are you ready?_  
She had to be reassured that everyone would follow.

_I'm ready_  
Snotloud was there.  
_We're ready_  
The twins joined in.  
_We're ready_  
Her whole team knew the enemy they had to take down. No matter how painful it could become.

_Ready as I'll ever be_  
She had dreamed her whole life of this, she wasn’t going to let the fact that the enemy was Hiccup and his new scaly friends stop her.

**\--Stoick--**

_Are you quite sure we can do this?_  
Gobber was having doubts about the battle ahead.

_Together we will, guarantee..._  
Stoick didn’t want to. This was his son, but not anymore, he was a threat to his people and alongside his people he would take the threat down. That was his job as leader.

**\--All-- **

_I'll make them hear me_  
Hiccup had no other choice, this is what he had to do.

_Now it's time to redeem_  
_Or it's time to resolve_  
Stoick still had hope Hiccup would give up, but that diminished more and more every second.

_Prove they can trust me_  
Astrid was born for this, today would prove everything.

_And the outcome will hardly come free_  
Everyone knew that today was going to cost lives, but it had to be done.

_I'll save my home and family_  
Stoick had to save his people and home.  
Hiccup would stop at nothing to protect his new family.

_Now the line's in the sand_  
_And our moment's at hand_  
The vikings charged at the group of dragons that surrounded the boy.

_And I'm ready_  
Astrids eyes hardened.  
_I'm ready_  
The troops were getting into position.  
_I'm ready_  
Stoick gave the order.

_Ready as I'll ever be…_  
They had never believed in him, these creatures had and it was his duty to protect them from his village. He had no choice, this was the moment. It didn’t matter if he wanted to.  
Hiccup got ready to defend his pack.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated a lot, sorry if I'm a bit awkward! :)


End file.
